Rival of The Wrong Person
by Jui-Imouto-Chan
Summary: (Because "Senpai" shouldn't be a title applied to one person.) Ayano learns what it's like to feel, and Senpai most certainly is not the person to help her. In fact, the people teaching her are either other upperclassmen, or male rivals. (Read: Love-interests.) Rated T for minor cursing; humor, more than enough fluffy friendship to give you cavities, and Ayano gaining emotions.
1. Masuta

"Teruyan Aishi"-Headcanon for Yandere-kun's name.

* * *

Ayano felt a stare burning into the back of her head. She quickly turned around, hair swinging around behind her.

"Do you need something, Masuta-senpai?" she quarried. The martial arts master jumped, startled for a reason that Ayano didn't know.

"Ah, n-no! All's well, Aishi-san." said the elder nervously.

"Alright then. If you're worried about anything, feel free to talk to me." responded the female. Her voice was calm, neutral, but she seemed a bit curious. Not enough to ask any questions, but intrigued. She looked as though she was going to walk away, but added, "And you can call me Ayano, Masuta-senpai. We're not _complete_ strangers, after all." She half-smiled.

Budo felt his cheeks heat up a bit, but blamed it on the uniform, in all of its dark and stuffy glory. "W-Will do, Ayano." he said, cursing his stutter inwardly.

They stood in silence for a moment, and it was clear that Ayano was unaware of what to do at this point. As someone who didn't have many (read: any) friends, she wasn't used to speaking to people, and Budo was unusually awkward at this moment.

"Well, I'll be going." said the girl as she turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

"Well, uh, see you around!" Budo called after her. She didn't turn around.

* * *

/(Copied and pasted from a Yandere Simulator Wiki page for the Martial Arts Club. Not Mine.)/

Juku: So. I can bake these cookies at 400 degrees for 10 minutes, or 4,000 degrees for 1 minute.

Mina: Juku. NO. That is NOT how baking works.

Sho: FLOOR IT!

Budo: JUKU, SHO, NO.

Juku: How about 4,000,000 degrees for 1 second?

Shima: _**JUKU YOU ARE GOING TO BURN DOWN YOUR HOUSE.**_

Juku: _ **I'M GONNA HARVEST THE SUN TO BAKE COOKIES**_

Mina: _**JUKU, PLEASE STOP.**_

Shima: _**THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!**_

Juku: What?

Shima: _**HOW ARE YOU GOING TO HARVEST THE SUN?!**_

Budo: *facepalm* [This is why we usually only meet at school.]

* * *

"You okay, Budo?" asked Sho, who was casually hanging off of his club leader's shoulder in a playful manner.

"Yeah, I'm fine." answers the man in question, only to pause. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing really; just that you've been staring into space for a while, and we were worried you forgot about us."

"It hurt my heart." added Juku, a hand over his chest and a dramatic expression on his face.

"O-Oh! Sorry about that, guys. I was just thinking about... What _was_ I thinking about?" the master martial artist

"A cute girl perhaps?" offered Juku mischievously, grinning with his hand on his chin. "Come on now, Budo-senpai, no need to hold out on your _dear_ friends."

Budo shoved Juku and Sho away, grinning like an idiot. "Dear friends, my ass. Weren't you the two that took my clothes, then put the female uniform in my locker while I was in PE?"

"Admit it, you love us."

"As if!" laughed the raven.

"Uh oh, they're laughing. Mina, we should make sure that the curtain of the changing area isn't going to fall off." muttered Shima blandly as she and Mina entered the clubroom.

"Again?" groaned Mina.

"Don't worry; they haven't done anything of the sort." assured Budo.

"...Yet..." whispered Sho, gaining a chuckle from Juku. Mina gave them an exasperated look from where she stood.

"Ho? And how do we know _you_ haven't done anything, Captain?" jested Shima, poking him in the chest good-naturedly.

"I would never do anything like that! Especially to a woman!" Budo said, humorously indignant.

"What about us, Captain~?" cried Sho.

"You can't leave us out of it~!" followed Juku.

Budo rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Oh, wait, I just remembered!" blurted Sho, "You still need to tell us about the girl that's on your mind!"

Shima and Mina became interested.

"A girl, you say? Budo, you should tell us about it." Shima's voice made it seem like less of a suggestion and more of a command.

"There is no girl!" said man denied.

"Ah, yes. Our dear Captain has been daydreaming about her even before Sho and I arrived! She took over his heart, and with it, his mind!" announced Juku poetically.

"Oh, who could it be? Maybe Ms. Saki Miyu? Or perhaps the booby-ful-I mean beautiful Kokona Haruka? The hauntingly pretty Oka Ruto? Or even one of the Basu sisters? Ah, who could it be?!" Sho cried out.

Mina turned away from the overly-dramatic scene and grabbed her Gi. Heading towards the changing booth, she said over her shoulder, "As long as it's not that weird second-year, Ayano Aishi. She gives me a bad feeling."

Shima giggled. "As if! Budo's a social person; there's no _way_ he'd like a quiet loner like her. He'd be giving her his life's story, and all she'd say is, 'Ah,' or, 'I see,' or even, 'Is that so?', and he wouldn't even be able to tell if she was listening or not!"

Juku grinned. "I'd debate that, actually. Since she's quiet, she'd be a better listener, and Budo wouldn't have to worry about her wanting to get words in, 'cause he'd know she wouldn't really say anything!" He stood proud and confident, as if he'd won a contest that nobody knew of.

Budo sighed loudly, gaining the attention of his clubmates. "Shouldn't we get started with the activity before club time is over? Go get changed already!"

Shima slumped, disappointed she couldn't continue to embarrass her Captain any longer, but decided she'd prod the subject later.

Mina, meanwhile, had gotten dressed, and pushed the curtains to the side lazily, allowing Shima to pass her as she got out.

"I'm going to go get my headband; I left it in my gym locker."

"Hurry back, then." Budo said. "Sho, Juku, you two can get dressed out here. We're late enough as it is."

"Wow, Captain, are you that eager to see our bodies?" teased the two.

"Will you two just cut it out?" whined the leader, done with being professional for the moment.

The duo just laughed at their (momentarily) pitiful club leader, stripping themselves of their uniforms quickly.

Once they were done getting dressed, they got into position on the mat, readying themselves for a spar.

"Is it safe to exit?" inquired Shima from within the booth.

"No, we're completely naked and are currently dancing to a silent version of Party In The USA." responded Sho sarcastically.

"I'm going to pretend I did not hear that." sassed the girl as she moved the curtains.

And once more, Budo began losing himself in his thoughts. He pictured black hair, gray eyes, and an adorable smile, and could practically smell the cherry blossoms from behind the school, even as the sparring between his clubmates began.

 _I want to keep seeing her._

* * *

"Yan-chan, are you okay?" quarried Kokona.

"Yeah." the raven responded quietly.

"You seem a bit spacey, so are you sure?" piped Saki.

"I'm fine; just thinking."

"About?"

"Just an upperclassman I saw earlier."

"Was it Yamada-san?" teased Kokona.

"Huh?" A hint of a blush flickered to life on the black-haired girl's cheeks, and the emotive noise egged Kokona and Saki on in their playfulness.

"Oh? Does that make it a yes~?" giggled Saki. Kokona added a small, "Ooh~" on the sideline.

"Oh, uh, no. It was actually, uh, Masuta-senpai."

"Oh, you mean the head of the Martial Arts Club?" offered Kokona.

"Budo-kun?" Saki blinked.

"Yeah. You sound familiar with him. Is he of interest to either of you?" the youngest appeared a bit curious.

"Oh, not in particular." began Saki.

"He's just a really friendly guy." continued Kokona. They continued to finish each other's sentences, and Ayano felt a small bit of envy over their genuine friendship. If only she could have something like that. If only she could feel such honest emotions.

"He always helps out other students with whatever they need!"

"Homework, bullies, family issues..."

"Oh, yeah! Didn't he used to have really bad grades?"

"Yeah, the worst in the year!"

"Then," a giggle broke through the bluenette's lips, "he studied a lot, so that he was the best student in the grade-even getting a month ahead of the curriculum-just so that he could tutor the students who were struggling!"

"If he weren't such a goofball, I might have fallen for him!"

"Oh~, looks like Miss Haruka has high standards, hm~?"

"Of course! Don't you, Miss Miyu?"

Saki gave a dramatic scoff. "As if I'd let anyone who doesn't meet my standards come near!"

Kokona couldn't hold back her laughter, and immediately after, Saki broke out into huffing giggles, and Ayano couldn't hold back the small snort she let out as she bit into the rice ball the two other girls made for all of them to share.

The nice atmosphere was interrupted by a schoolbell, informing them that it was time for class once more.

"Ah, man! Class already? But we just got Yan-chan to smile~!" whined Saki.

"We've just had a once-in-a-lifetime experience! Why can't we have more time to savor it?" cried Kokona.

Ayano rolled her eyes, and she quietly began packing up her bento.

"Goodbye, Miyu-senpai, Haruka-senpai."

"What did we say about the surnames, A-ya-no?" Kokona scolded.

"Call us by our first names! We're friends, aren't we? Don't be shy!" added Saki.

 _'Friends...?'_ "Okay. Bye, Miyu-senpai, Haruka-senpai." _She still wouldn't call them by their first names._

Saki and Kokona huffed at the retreating back of their Kohai, pouting at each other, muttering, "She doesn't change."

Regardless, the twin-drill/tail duo cleaned up their lunches and headed off for class.

* * *

 **Is that good for a first chapter?**

 **Oh, and this applies to all of my stories:**

 **Anybody who (for some reason) feels like any of my story ideas are worth adopting, please feel free to do so!**

 **I'd like a bit of credit, even a small little mention in, like, a review or something, but I'd like something.**

 **That sounds really condescending. Sorry.**

 **Byeee.**


	2. Sunobu

Cherry blossoms fluttered around her. She felt her heart skip a beat, a warm pink tint on her cheeks, and a tingly sensation in her stomach.

"S-Senpai, you, uh, wished to see me?" she inquired shyly, fidgeting with the note she'd found in her locker. The person in question stood on the other side of the tree, not having come out upon her arrival. Ayano, having no previous experience with giving or receiving confessions, had no idea on whether or not this was customary.

She closed her eyes, wondering if the feelings she was dealing with inside of her body were emotions. Had she finally found them? Was she... finally normal?

There had yet to be a verbal response, but she could feel arms circling around her, a gentle hug. It was at this moment that something felt off.

This person was different every second. Like a glitch in one of her games, or something of a similar caliber.

Their hair was long, then short, their arms were bony, then lean, then just skinny, their chests, of which Ayano was pressed against, shifted from soft, to hard, to squishy, to flat, and so on.

Ayano pulled herself away from the embrace roughly, holding the person (people?) at arm's length, inspecting them frantically.

She could see Kokona, Saki, Budo, Pippi, Oka-her head began to spin as she saw her fellow student(s) eyeing her worriedly, asking her if she was okay in an echoing voice. Voices?

She disentangled herself from their arms, tripping over herself as she backed away. She landed on her backside, eyes unfocused, unseeing, for but a moment.

During this point in time, the voices went quiet, and all that she could hear was a strong ringing.

The ringing dulls to an almost silent hum. She hears a rustling of fabric. She would have moved to grab the knife she had strapped to her thigh, but she was incapable of motion as arms wrap themselves around her body, one beneath her head, cradling it, the other circling her waist.

"Are you okay, Yandere-Chan?"

Yandere? Ayano opened her eyes, wondering about the person whose voice she'd never heard before.

The boy looked similar to her, yet his eyes were brighter, more mischievous, teasing almost, but they were currently softened in concern. He looked kind of like her Senpai, but there was so much that was different, including his aura.

"You're hair would look better if it was longer." She didn't know why she said it. She had so many other questions to ask, so many concerns to voice, and yet, she hadn't said anything other than that one sentence.

Ayano felt her heart beat slightly quicker as the boy holding her smiled, eyes almost shut, while warmth flooded his gray orbs.

"Noted."

And as his eyes bore into hers, the world slowly fizzed away.

And she awoke.

* * *

"Ayano, are you okay?" Ayano heard as a hand grasped and shook her shoulder. It appeared that Miyu-Senpai and Haruka-Senpai were joining her today.

"Yes, I am alright." she assured.

"Really." It was more of a statement than anything.

"Yes."

"Really." Saki probed, more a sarcastic statement than a question.

"No."

"Will you tell us about it?" Kokona asked hopefully.

"No."

"Damn." both girls cursed, deflating.

Ayano let out a half-snort, which let the girls perk up a bit at the emotive sound.

They began a set of dramatics that were so over-the-top that Ayano couldn't help the small huff that escaped past her lips. She felt a bit warm, and there was a slight pressure in her cheeks, and by the joy in the other girls' eyes, the raven-haired girl assumed that these were normal responses to this type of stimuli, and in fact was the intention of the two.

Such charades were continued until they reached the school gate, where they bid a "Good morning!" to the gym teacher on watch, and parted at their lockers.

They inevitably regrouped once more at the entrance to the courtyard, at which Kokona proceeded to grab Ayano's arm and Saki's hand, before sprinting in the direction of the Drama Club.

"Um, Haruka-Senpai, why are we going to the Drama Club?"

Saki, though not the one addressed, answered. "Kizano-kun came back after a performance competition! She can't wait to see him!"

"You haven't met him, yet, have you, Ayano?" quarried Kokona.

"No, I do not think that I have." the raven responded. She didn't even know who this "Kizano-kun" was, nor his relation to Kokona. _Boyfriend, maybe?_

"Perfect!" the other two cheered. The trio slowed to a stop in front of the doors to the clubroom.

Kokona, as if never having had manners, threw open the door and lunged for something inside. Saki followed, though she walked in with an awkward laugh instead of jumping. Ayano lingered more towards the entrance.

"Oh, hello Koko; here to greet your dear brother, I see?" a voice dipped in smugness and mild arrogance but laced with affection inquired rhetorically.

"Why didn't you come home? Dad was waiting for you! He even got you a-! Oops, can't tell you that, sorry!" the drill-headed girl sheepishly grinned, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, I certainly didn't _intend_ to, but I had to make sure everyone else got home, first, then had to make sure everything was cleaned and organized. It's hard being a club president, you know?" The man, whose hair was so similar to Kokona's that it wasn't even funny, moved his gaze to Saki, then Ayano, then back to Saki, whom he greeted: "Why, hello, Saki. It's a pleasure to see you on such a lovely day. Oh," he returned his eyes once more to Ayano at the doorway, looking awkward as hell, "I don't think I have had the joy of being introduced to you. My name, as you may know, is Kizano Sunobu-Haruka, taking after my mother's last name."

"Ayano Aishi." the ravenette replied, bowing her head in respect, then focusing her attention elsewhere.

"Quiet, aren't you? Then again, I'm sure that Koko here fills that void a bit too much, anyway, correct?" Kizano teased, smirking.

"Says you! You can't go a minute without talking about your acting skills!" the insulted replied, puffing her cheeks and stomping her foot like a child.

"So childish." the (slightly) older mutters, pinching her cheek affectionately with a sideways grin.

Ayano was kind of jealous, being an only child. She eyed them from her peripherals, while Saki just giggled on the sidelines.

Then Kokona and Saki were being shoo'ed out of the room, Ayano already only a step away.

As the two older girls passed through the threshold, Ayano felt her hand being taken in a larger one. Then, lips were pressed to it.

"I hope to see you at one of my next performances, Ayano Aishi-Chan." he murmured against the skin, causing it to feel a bit... odd. Not necessarily unpleasant, but certainly not of the norm for Ayano.

"Alright then, Sunobu-Senpai."

She pulls her hand out of his grasp gently, gives him a polite smile, and walks out of the door without hesitation.

Kizano lets his eyes follow after her for but a moment, a secretive smile on his lips and mischief in his eyes, tinted with curiosity and intrigue, before resuming his previous task of selecting scripts.

 _Peculiar_ , that Ayano Aishi, says one part of his mind.

 _Interesting_ , counters the other.


End file.
